


Snowdrop

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [19]
Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Because why the hell not?, F/F, ask her out for a date, snowfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: She really did still owe Kristoff that snowball to the face.





	Snowdrop

The snow blanketed the world. All was quiet in the middle of the afternoon, like a person holding their breath. It was still snowing, lightly but with large flakes that clumped together so nicely. The trees ringing a park were bare, holding snow instead of the leaves they had in summer. In the park it was cold without anything to break the wind. The occasional chilly gust sending shivers up a person’s spine.

It was empty, save for a lone snow fort barely three feet tall, made more of a snow lump then actual construction. Huddled against this windbreak was a teenager. It was the weekend and she had revenge on the mind. Namely against a certain tall blonde that had managed to shove a bunch of snow down her shirt a few days before.

She fought to get her sleeve up, having to resort to pulling her arm into her coat and taking a peek down her collar. Her watch said it was 1:10. He was late. Which was driving her batty. Every day at twelve he left work to go to a deli for his lunch and he always went through the park. Always.

She had woken up early just to set up this trap and he wasn’t obliging her and falling into it. Now what was she supposed to do with all the snowballs she put together? Huffing she leaned back against her snowfort, thankful for the bundles of clothing she had wrapped herself up in.

Minutes later she perked up when she heard boots crunching snow. As quietly as she could she reached over for a double handful of snowballs. Taking a quick peek she saw blonde hair and bent back down before she was seen. Not bothering to aim she jumped up, tossing both of her snowballs. Cheering when her snowballs managed to hit the person.

“What the hell?!” The words came like a slap and she let loose a loud curse word when she saw that it wasn’t Kristoff. Not if he hadn’t managed to shapeshift into a woman in the last few hours. Anna tried to duck out of sight, but from the way the woman started storming over she knew she had gotten caught.

She was waiting for the scolding of a lifetime when a bunch of snow fell on her.

She screamed as she tried to get the snow out from under her coat, wiggling like a worm as she tried to escape it. Worse there was a soft laugh coming from above her, so her humiliation was also that much worse. Her cheeks weren’t red just because of the cold now. In retaliation she scooped up some snow and tossed it up toward the laughter.

Cheering as she heard a yelp she grabbed more snow, packing it as she noticed the challenger tried ducking out of the way.

What ensued next was a snowball fight. It wasn’t huge, but it took about an hour for the new challenger to win, somehow making a ball as big as Anna’s head and beaming her with it. Of course Anna couldn’t let that go, tackling the woman into a pile of snow.

There they lay for a few moments, laughing and panting as they tried to get their breath back.

“Well if you aren’t the littlest heartache.” Anna’s mouth fell open, her eyes growing wide as she realized who was talking. She stared as the woman got up, dusting off her dress suit. Oh God, oh god. It was Kristoff’s boss. The big Kahuna, the head cheese, the final boss in the North Cave. Elsa Watkins. She was wearing heels. Heels! And she tackled her!

“I’m so so sorry. I meant to get Kristoff. Yeah you aren’t super tall, blonde, and… Okay you are tall and blonde but you ain’t broad shouldered and a guy and… You’re his boss.”

“Mr. Bjorgman? I will tell him that he missed his ambush.” The woman tilted her head a bit before holding a hand out. Anna stared at it for a few minutes before she gulped. “What’s wrong? I’m not going to fire him if that’s what you’re worried about. Bjorgman is one of my best employees.”

“Oh good, I still owe him a snowball to the face.” Anna became startled when Elsa started laughing.

“That sounds like an interesting story. How about you tell it to me over lunch.”

“Uh what?”

“Lunch, coffee. I am really curious to know why you’re were plotting an ambush for him.”

Anna coughed but took the hand. “How about hot chocolate and we talk about how you managed to run in snow in heels instead?”

“I’ll take it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never finished posting these. It's been... like six months. I was trying not to spam the tag, but forgot somehow in the process. So... yeah. Better late then never.


End file.
